Accordion
Accordion is a contestant in Battle for McDonald's 2, Battle for McDonald's 3, and Battle for McDonald's 4, submitted and primarily played by Frenchy. Character Accordion is, you guessed it, based on a standard red accordion. Gameplay In Season 2, Accordion did not perform too well in challenges. Since Season 2's entries were ridiculous, Accordion would never score too high due to the other competitors making delirious entries. Despite this, he did manage to score 4th in one challenge, but that was his magnum opus. He barely escaped the bottom 10 in averages, being the 12th worst. Accordion was very distant from most of the cast. Being an unknown user, he did not have any allies. Accordion would always vote on time and usually voted with majority, however, and resulted in contestants such as Yellow Pin or Red Matter Explosive to be eliminated. Whenever it came down to a team vote though, Accordion was in a struggle. With everyone's votes locked on either Gold Egg or (Half) Better Strong Blocky, who both used immunity, the final vote count was 1 vote for Accordion and Pink Hornyshit Chips. In a unanimous vote, Accordion was voted out and placed 19th. In Season 3, Accordion stepped his game up. He was placed on Team Orange, a team known for being unstoppable, and never being up for elimination until it's disbandment. Accordion also got his first victory, placing first in Challenge 12. Once Accordion and Jigsaw Cuberty were switched, Accordion's new user was able to score first place three times, and third once. Accordion went from being mediocre at the beginning of the season to be in the top 20 of averages. Accordion was much more involved in the game this time. His first vote was an unusual 2-1-1-1-1-1-0 vote, with him receiving a vote from Failed Arts and Crafts Project. After this vote, Accordion stayed silent and hadn't received a vote until the final 10. Accordion had lost several allies, having only Chikn Phries, Brooklyn Brooklyn, and Myself, Sorry on his side. Once Brooklyn Brooklyn and Myself, Sorry. were voted out, Accordion was swapped users with Jigsaw Cuberty via a Rosalina Token, losing Accordion's power to immunity with two Peach Tokens. Funnily enough, Accordion's new user mistakingly voted for himself, forgetting they swapped. This resulted in The Wonder getting out in 8th place. In the final 7, a double elimination was initiated, and Accordion had immunity into the final 5. Accordion's original user was voted out with 23 votes, and FAACP was eliminated with 2. Accordion and Pink Hornyshit Chips had a final pact, however, Awful Object Poses made use of his Birdo Tokens and made everyone automatically immune except PHSC, eliminating him in fourth. Out of anger, Accordion used a Funky Kong Token on Awful Object Poses, which ended up giving him immunity into the final 2. Awful Object Poses attempted to predict everyone's placement in the final challenge, and was able to give himself two immunities and win the season because of it. Accordion placed in 2nd with an immunity from a Birdo Token. Performance Arbitrary Trivia * Accordion is the first contestant to appear in three seasons. * Accordion was the last normal vote-out to happen for a while in Season 2, beginning again at Pink Hornyshit Chips who got 12th. * Accordion and Pink Hornyshit Chips were in a tiebreaker in Season 2, yet were closest allies in Season 3. * If Accordion did not use immunity tokens during Brooklyn Brooklyn and Myself, Sorry.'s eliminations, he would have 4 Peach Tokens in the final 8. Even without these, he still managed to get 2nd place overall. * Accordion is the biggest hater of the "swap character" tokens. He expressed abhorrence of the tokens in the first day of Season 2, and fittingly got out due to one in Season 3. Category:BFM 3 Contestants